Goten and Marron book 2 (based on the original by bucy)
by marronk18
Summary: this story is a sequel to Goten and Marron by Bucky if you haven't read those then you may NOT read this book it will be to confusing! anyway this is about when Marron and Goten have a happy life together at least until Trunks came back! this book is suspense love drama and happiness


Goten and Marron book 2

(based on the original  s/666782/1/Goten-and-Marron )

Marron- 19 Goten-23 Nicky- 3.5

Chapter 1

It's been a year since Marron returned home to her family. Krillin and eighteen call and visit Marron every single day since she came back. Goten and Marron was married 8 months later. Trunks didn't show up but Goku and Bulma did. And now things were happy at least they thought.

"Goten! Where's Nicky? I can't find him. Is he with you?" Marron walked in to see Goten and Nicky sleeping together. Marron thought it was the cutest thing ever and it reminded her when her father used to cuddled with her and a tear rolled down her face.

Goten woke up with a big yawn and noticed Marron with a tear on her face. "Marron are you ok?"

"Yeah just seeing you and Nicky sleeping together reminded me of when I and my dad used to do that." Marron sadly smiled at the two boys.

"So why are you crying? Don't tell me you think your parents are mad at you for leaving! Why do you think they call and visit every day it's because they love you not hate you!" Goten's shout almost woke Nicky up, but instead he just rolled on his side.

"I know but its really upsetting to think about and be quiet will you." Marron said in a low whisper so she wouldn't wake up the hyper 3 year old, just than the phone rang and Marron got up quickly.

"This is the second tome today they called." She went to answer the phone.

Goten smirked and whispered "told you so."

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me Krillin you know your dad." Krillin's voice didn't sound right, it sounded mad and sad.

"Hi dad, is everything alright?"

"Tonight come alone to the house, we need to talk."

Marron seemed worried and said "Dad talk about what?"

"Things Marron now just come over tonight around 7pm ok?"

"Ok dad?"

"Bye Marron I love you."

"Love you to o-"Krillin hung up the phone before Marron could even finish saying goodbye.

Goten slowly got up and put Nicky on the other side of the couch. "Is everything alright Marron?"

"I-I don't know. He told me to come alone to his house tonight and that we need to talk."

Goten smiled, "I'm sure your not grounded so why you upset?" Goten quietly laughed while Marron slapped his arm. "It's not funny he doesn't seem right." Goten was rubbing his arm but said "I'm sure its fine go see your dad tonight and I will hang out with Nicky!" Marron wasn't sure about all this "Are you sure?" "Positive!"

Chapter 2

It was 7'o clock and Marron was just outside her parent's house. Marron didn't want to knock on the door but she did anyway. Eighteen answered the door hugging Marron when she walked in. "Hi mom." Eighteen didn't seem like her and just told Marron to sit down. Krillin was on a recliner chair and turned to face Marron when she sat down. "Is everything ok here?" Krillin nor eighteen said nothing it was quiet, until Krillin broke the silence. "Marron my little firefly-"Marron hasn't heard her father call her that in forever! Marron was a little shock but she kept listening.

"Gohan is having a welcome back barbeque."

Marron already knew what it was really for to make up the one she missed 4 years ago.

Krillin kept talking "everybody is going including YOU!"

Marron already knew her father wasn't going to let her out of his sight before and during the party. But she also knew that by everybody he also meant Trunks.

"Dad I don't think I want to go."

Krillin didn't seem to get the hint but eighteen did "Why not?" eighteen grabbed Krillin by the arm and explained to him about Trunks. Marron could hear them talking about it.

"I swear eighteen if I see Trunks there I will beat the shit out of him!"

"I know Krillin I want to too, but would that be good for Marron and Nicky to see?"

"I guess your right. But if he does something to my daughter I will kill him!"

"Deal and I will join you." Eighteen and Krillin walked into the room Marron trying really hard to hold back tears watched her parents enter trying to act like she heard nothing.

"Marron sweetie." Krillin begged "if you don't come I understand but please try to!"

"I'll see dad and thank you for the offer." Marron flew off home and on the way she cried.

Back at the house Nicky and Goten was playing hide n go seek. "Nicky where are you?" Goten knew where he was behind the couch but he acted as if he didn't know. Nicky full of excitement jumped out from behind the couch and yelled "Here I am daddy!" Nicky has been calling Goten daddy for a while now. "There you are!" just than the door flew open just to see Trunks drunk and walking in.

"Give my kid and my girl Goten I'm his father not you." Ever since Marron rejected Trunks he started drinking again and a lot more than usual.

"Nicky go to your room." Goten demanded and the scared 3 year old ran into his room.

"Trunks you have no reason to be here I suggest you leave, NOW! Goten was getting angry

"Not without my kid and my giirrlll." Trunks's voice slurred when he talked.

"Not a chance Trunks! Leave now or you'll regret it."

Trunks immediately turned to a super saiyan.

Goten went to super saiyan too "So that's how it's going to be?" What Goten also didn't realize was that Trunks has been training harder for this very day. "Let's settle this outside." The 2 saiyans went outside and right away Trunks got into his fighting stance and right when Goten turned to face him Trunks had already flung himself towards him and punched him right in the jaw making Goten cough out some blood.

"Goten give me my kid and my girl or I will have to kill you."

Goten smirked "You must be dreaming."

"Fine than." Trunks flew up in the air and began to do the Kamehameha wave

"KAAAAMEEEHAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAA!" blasting Goten unconscious, while Goten was unconscious he grabbed Nicky and looked around for Marron but she wasn't their so he flew away with Nicky.

CHAPTER 3

Before Marron even stepped foot in the house she noticed the door was open. "Goten Nicky? Where are you?" Marron ran all threw out the house than she heard groaning' moaning, and crying mixed into one Marron ran outside and saw Goten lying there making those upsetting sounds. She ran to Goten and lifted his head up while crying she said "Goten w-wh-what happened? Goten was to sad and afraid to tell Marron what happened "Where's Nicky? GOD DAMN IT Goten ANSWER ME!" Goten finally got the courage to answer her and he told her everything, like how him and Trunks fought and how he took Nicky. Right when Marron heard that she flew all around the city looking for her lost son "NICKY!" Marron sobbed "WHERE ARE YOU BABY?" while she looked Goten went straight to Krillin's and Eighteen's house and explained when Krillin and Eighteen heard that they both went to capsule corp. while Goten spread the word to friends and family.

"TRUNKS!" Krillin yelled as he was banging on the door so hard he could've broke it if Bulma didn't answer the time she did "What's going on Krillin?" Bulma seemed confused. Eighteen could tell Bulma had no idea what was going on so she explained and boy was Bulma mad "hen I see Trunks he will be in so much trouble! GOKU COME OUT HERE!" Goku was confused at first but when Bulma, Eighteen, and Krillin explained what happened Goku was infuriated. "That's why he trained every single day night till dawn! He is in so much trouble!" Krillin was getting frustrated

"So your telling me you have no idea where Trunks and Nicky is and you had no idea your son was PLANNING THIS?!" Goku jumped back "Sorry Krillin but I honestly don't know." Goku had a sad yet stern face on; Eighteen finally said "This is a waist of time Krillin they don't know where Trunks or Nicky is and while we stand here talking Trunks is getting further and further away!" Krillin nodded and flew to Marron's and Goten's house just to see Goten sitting on the floor crying, holding bloody Marron in his arms. Krillin already mad said "What happened? Tell me Goten I have every god right to know!"

Goten replied "I came home to her lying on the ground like this!" Eighteen already ran to her daughter and picked her up "I'm bringing her to Dende to heal her!" and she flew out the window the 2 men following from behind. When they got there Dende was not expecting to see Marron like that. "W-what happened?" Dende asked

"NO TIME DENDE HEAL HER NOW!" Krillin yelled so loud the look out shook. Dende quickly did what he was told and healed Marron. Marron was half awake yelling "STAY AWAY FROM ME TRUNKS STAY AWAY!" Goten shook her and she didn't wake up and Krillin being the concerned father that he is slapped Marron across the face and grabbed her shoulders "Wake up Marron!" Marron woke up and looked at her dad's eyes and leaned on his shoulders crying.

CHAPTER 4

Marron cried in her father's arms for about 30 seconds till he lifted her up to see her watery eyes and said "Marron what happened?"

Marron remembered what happened and as she said what happened she also cried.

"Trunks h-he came running in my house and said b-b-b-be m-m-mine-"Goten looked at Marron and brushed the tears out of her eyes and said "Stop crying Marron and speak clearer when you're talking ok?" Marron shook her head yes, cleared her throat and began again.

"Trunks came running in the house saying be mine or else and I refused and he beat me and after that he raped me." Marron didn't have to finish anything after that everyone realized what had happened and they were pissed! Eighteen hugged her daughter and comforted her she even cradled her in her arms. And while she was doing that the boys were finding a way to get Trunks.

"I can't believe my best friend would do this!" Goten was storming around the look out

"Trunks that bastard 1st he made my daughter run away no he raped her and took her kid!" Krillin was as equally mad as Goten but maybe a little more.

Marron just listening to them talk about it made cry even harder, but than she realized that Nicky was still gone.

"Nicky!" Marron yelled and jumped up

"Marron we will find him, I promise we will." Eighteen said

"I need to find him now!" Marron flew off the lookout but Goten grabbed her

"I'm not letting you leave without us do you remember what happened last time?!"

Marron was just kicking and screaming Nicky and was trying to get out of Goten's grip

Krillin took Marron from Goten and had her lie down on the bed in the lookout,, Goten seeing this gave him memories about when him and Trunks were about to fight buu but needed a rest. Thinking about Trunks made him power up but Eighteen put her hand on his shoulder and said "Now is not the time Goten Marron needs rest and you and Krillin will find Trunks while she is resting." Goten nodded he agreed with the plan and he powered down. Eighteen hugged him and cried Goten has never seen Eighteen cry like this in about 4 years ago when Marron ran away.

"Marron you need to calm down." Krillin said to Marron

"No I need to see Nicky!" Marron was trying to get out of now Krillin's grip

"Marron I know exactly how you feel except you might feel worse." Marron was confused of what her father had said

"You have no idea the feeling I'm feeling right now dad!" Krillin shook his head and looked at Marron

"When you ran away I felt terrible like this for 3 years, except I wasn't raped and beaten but I was sure as hell upset!" Marron listening to her father say that made her relax and she lay on the bed and closed her eyes.

CHAPTER 5

Marron opens her eyes and it was dark out and she sees Eighteen talking to Dende than she sees Piccolo leaning against the wall in the room she was sleeping in

"Hi Marron." Piccolo looked really upset

"Hi Piccolo, What are you doing here? Where's Goten and dad?!" Marron jumped to her feet

"Marron its ok they are looking for-" Piccolo knew not to say their names because Marron would get upset but she knew he meant Trunks and Nicky

"It's alright you can say their names." Piccolo still didn't want to say their names for his sake also

"Marron I know you want to go help find Nicky and Trunks and I wont say anything if you do I'm very good at keeping secrets." Marron nodded and flew out of the room as quietly as she could and while she was doing that Piccolo watched her fly away. Just before she left she could sense Trunks and she wasn't the only one who could everybody could sense his power coming straight towards them Marron quickly went towards everybody just to see Trunks with Nicky. Right away Trunks put Nicky down and the little 3 year old ran towards Marron

"Hi mama!" he seemed perfectly fine Marron grabbed Nicky and squeezed him so tight that if she squeezed any tighter she could've squeezed the life out of him!

"I'm sorry about all this. I-I was drunk and confused and you should have every right to eat the hell out of me." Marron gave Nicky to Eighteen and she walked over to Trunks and punched him as hard as she could. Trunks fell straight down

"That's some punch you got there." Trunks said as he wiped the blood of his face

"Well I was saving it just for you!" Marron said going back to Nicky. Just than Goten and Krillin came up and saw Trunks and Eighteen holding Nicky, Goten went straight to Nicky while Krillin went straight to Marron

"I see Trunks is all bloody." Krillin said with a smirk

"Well dad I did punch him as hard as I could."

"Can I have a try?" Marron nodded and Krillin walked straight to Trunks

"THIS IS FOR MAKING MY MARRON RUN AWAY!" Krillin punched him right in the gut and Goten walked over and said "THIS IS FOR NICKY!" and punched Trunks in the face. And Krillin and Goten both said "AND THIS IS FOR MARRON!" and Krillin and Goten punched him right in the face Trunks fell down on his back he was knocked out. Dende called Bulma and Goku while Trunks was knocked out and they picked him up and went home.

EPILOGE

5 months later Gohan and Videl were trying again to throw their barbeque party but this time it was a birthday party for Nicky. Goten, Marron, and Nicky were in the car and Nicky was overexcited about his party

"Mama Daddy it's my birfday today! I 4 now!" Nicky said holding up 4 fingers

"I see baby it is your birthday." Marron said smiling

"Whoa hold the phone your 4 already?" Goten said and Nicky jumping in his seat shaking his head yes

"Can I be 4 and you can be 23?" Nicky yelled at his father

"NO DADDY YOU 20 FREE AND IM 4!" the 4 year old didn't like his dad saying that

"Fine." Goten said sadly and Marron laughed. When they arrived everybody was already there waiting for them and when Nicky came out of the car everybody said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICKY!" Nicky couldn't stop jumping for joy and he ran towards Krillin and Eighteen

"Happy birthday Nicky." Eighteen said and Krillin picked him up

"Yeah little man happy birthday."

"I wouldn't be calling him little man if he's almost as tall as you Krillin!" Videl said laughing

"Jeez Videl can you not remind me I'm short!"

"OK little man!" everybody laughed

Marron looked around to see if Trunks was there but he wasn't there Goku and Bulma was but he wasn't Marron sighed with relief

Gohan said "We made sure he wasn't here." He winked

"Thank you Gohan."

"No problem. Now who's ready for cake?"

and they ate their cake and they had their party and now everything was perfect

THE END!


End file.
